Minimally invasive medical techniques are intended to reduce the amount of tissue that is damaged during medical procedures, thereby reducing patient recovery time, discomfort, and deleterious side effects. Such minimally invasive techniques may be performed through natural orifices in a patient anatomy or through one or more surgical incisions. Through these natural orifices or incisions clinicians may insert minimally invasive medical instruments (including surgical, diagnostic, therapeutic, or biopsy instruments) to reach a target tissue location. To assist with reaching the target tissue location, the location and movement of the medical instruments may be correlated with pre-operative or intra-operative images of the patient anatomy. With the image-guided instruments correlated to the images, the instruments may navigate natural or surgically created passageways in anatomic systems such as the lungs, the colon, the intestines, the kidneys, the heart, the circulatory system, or the like. Traditional instrument tracking and referencing systems may require the use of patient pads during pre-operative and operative imaging and may disturb the clinical environment or workflow. Systems and methods for performing image-guided surgery with minimal clinical disturbances are needed.